DESCRPTION (provided by applicant):The fifth semi-annual Gordon Research Conference on Antimicrobial Peptides (AMPs) will meet in Ventura, California in March 6-11, 2005. The emergence of antibiotic-resistant microorganisms underscores the need to study of endogenous substances. AMPs are endogenous, gene-encoded antibiotics found in every species investigated, including invertebrates, plants, vertebrates, and mammals, including humans. Evidence shows that AMPs mediate innate host defense in a variety of biological settings. In addition to AMP microbicidal action by membrane disruptive mechanisms, studies show that certain mammalian AMPs also have receptor-mediated inflammation-associated activities, supporting the hypothesis that AMPs are multifunctional host defense effector molecules. Knowledge of the roles of AMPs in innate immune responses will contribute to improved understanding of the pathophysiology of human diseases, including cystic fibrosis, sexually transmitted and opportunistic infections, periodontitis, inflammatory bowel disease, and others. The conference will focus on this relatively young, rapidly expanding multidisciplinary field of study. The program will be divided into 9 sessions of oral presentations and two poster sessions. All participants will be urged to present in one of these formats. The oral presentations will include keynote addresses by Professors Michael Zasloff and Robert E. W. Hancock, 7 oral sessions (20 min lecture + 10 min discussion), and 10 short talks selected from key posters, with attention to include junior and student participants. A short oral presentation will be presented by the recipient of a newly-established Career Achievement Award. The themes of the oral sessions are: AMP Diversity and Phylogenetics, Regulation of AMP Synthesis, Mechanisms of AMP Action, Pathogenesis and Microbial Resistance Mechanisms, AMP Model Systems and Innate Immunity, Biochemical/Biophysical Parameters of AMP Action, and Microbial Responses to Antimicrobials. Ample time for organized discussion and informal interactions between participants has been included. In addition, one session, "Hot Corner and Late Breaking News" will be devoted to discussing topics at the cutting edge of current investigation. The organizational philosophy is to encourage diverse participation, and maintain an eye towards gender issues, junior scientists, minorities, and individuals with physical limitations.